Cho'Gath Eats the World
Eats the World is a flash minigame created by Pure Bang Games and published by Riot on April 1, 2013 as an April Fools joke.Cho'Gath Eats the WorldLeague of Legends: CHEW arrives! retrieved 2013-05-20 The game was removed on April 2. Gameplay The player controls a pixellated , attempting to destroy the world. You can attack with autoattacks (not actually auto) and a special charge ability ( ). You must destroy each building by climbing the side of the building like a ladder, then punching it with K''' to destroy it. Alternatively, you can jump on the buildings to destroy them. After doing enough damage, the special charge ability ( ) can be used with '''J, which destroys all buildings and enemies a short range in front of you. Enemies appear in the form of soldiers shooting bullets and throwing sticks of dynamite, tanks that fire missiles, and helicopters with machine guns, as well as various enemy champions attempting to harm you. Each level contains the some of the same champions as the one before it, and some introduce a new one. Cho'Gath has a base hp of 500 and gains 50 hp every level after eating an enemy champion. Eating an enemy heals you for 50 health. Destroying walls of buildings may reveal items. Some harm you, while others (food items or healh potions) heal you. Beating the game allows you to replay the game with the skin. While using this skin, you must play the game from the beginning if you die. Default keybindings *'W' - Up *'A' - Left *'S '- Down *'D' - Right *'J' - Special ability ( ) *'K '- Basic attack *Space - Jump Levels #Baltimore, MD ( ) #New York, NY ( ) #Seattle, WA ( ) #Santa Monica, CA ( ), also unlocks Astro Teemo. #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil ( ) #London, England ( ) #Paris, France ( ) #Berlin, Germany #Moscow, Russia #Istanbul, Turkey #Singapore #Bangkok, Thailand #Shanghai, China #Seoul, South Korea #Tokyo, Japan ( ) #Sydney, Australia ( ) About Enemy Champions Enemy champions are superior NPC's that will try to save the city by killing you. They do the following: # : Flies horizontally. When he passes Cho'Gath, he turns around, flies diagonally toward Cho'Gath, then fires multiple lasers in quick succession. He will appear from the same side he first appeared from. # : Comes from the side and pauses for a moment before using across the level. During his spin, he is invulnerable to your autoattack, will knock you back, and randomly destroy a building. He will alternate sides. # : Flies horizontally. When he passes Cho'Gath, he flies upward and drops a downward, before exiting from the same side. He will always appear from the same side he first appeared from. # : Comes from the side and leaves behind . Will alternate sides. # : Comes from the side before randomly leaving behinds two bombs ( ) that explode after a short duration, damaging buildings and Cho'Gath. Will alternate sides. # : Appears randomly throughout the level in windows. After a couple of seconds, she will begin to aim her , eventually firing a skillshot projectile toward Cho'Gath. # : Appears randomly from the ground, peeking up from underneath a manhole cover. When Twitch dies the manhole starts to bounce on the ground, which has a chance to deal damage to Cho'Gath. # : Appears from the side. Fires multiple missiles toward Cho'Gath's location. Takes multiple autoattacks to destroy. # : Final Boss. Attacking him causes him to activate . Failing to destroy all of them will cause him to resurrect. He will then run across the stage and deal damage. He gets smaller as you destroy his pieces. He also may use when you get too close. He occasionally uses and bounces across the city twice, damaging you if he comes in contact. Pick-ups Destroying walls of buildings occasionally reveal items beneath them. #Food - Heals you for 30 Hp and adding 250 score points. # - Heals you for 100 Hp. # - Damages and stuns you temporarily if hit. #1 bomb from - Explodes after a short duration, knocking Cho'Gath back if in range. # - Damages and knocks you back if hit. # - Poisons you temporarily if hit. # - Damages and Stuns you temporarily if hit. # Gentleman Cho'Gath's hat. Gives 250 score points. Trivia * At Level 4, Santa Monica, you can unlock the Astro Teemo mini-game by catching the rainbow which appears in the level. * Gameplay wise, the game is extremely similar to the Rampage video game series. * Cho'Gath Eats the World is a parody of Rampage World Tour. * During this game's lifetime, Cho'Gath was being sold at half the price in both RP and IP. * Cho'gath Eats the World is most probably a reference to the rock band . In the splash art of Amumu's Emumu skin, a poster can be seen that says Cho'Gath Eat World. The Game could also be referencing that poster, which in turn references the band. Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes CHEW & Astro Teemo - Complete Soundtrack (incl. Download)| |-| Videos= League Of Legends - Cho'gath Eats The World| References es:Cho'Gath Eats the World Category:April Fools Day Category:Games Category:Browser minigames Category:2013 April Fools Day